Letters to a Lover
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: Second installment in the Roxiri series and the Prequel to Reality. Shooting stars. Separation. Fear. Love. And letters always letters. Is any of this even real…? Written for a friend, but posted for all to enjoy
1. I Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

The Prequel to **Roxas and Kairi: Reality**

_**I wish…**_

Roxas and Kairi stood, arms around each other, staring up at the sky. Sunset Hill's views were always so breathtaking.

"Shooting stars! How pretty!" Kairi breathed, delightedly. A soft wind ruffled playfully at her thin-strapped pink dress with the ruffles along the neckline and along the bottom and in addition toyed with her long auburn hair. Smiling she pushed her locks out of her sparking sapphire eyes

"Make a wish." Roxas answered, pointing up at one. The wind played too with his semi-spiked dirty-blonde hair and the white t-shirt with the dark blue sleeves, and his faded jeans. His robin's egg blue eyes following, not the stars, but Kairi's every move.

"I wish…" Kairi began.

"Don't tell me!" Roxas interjected, placing a finger to her lips. "It won't come true if you do."

Kairi giggled. "Fine, you win." Roxas grinned, and then glanced up at the sky, apprehensively. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Those aren't shooting stars."

"What?"

"It's a meteor shower." As he said this, they watched as a star fell and hit the water below, bursting into a pool of light and smoke.

"What do we do?!" Kairi inquired, in a panicked and cracked tone.

Suddenly, a black portal appeared next to the tree swing. Roxas, seizing the opportunity, began dragging Kairi towards it.

"We escape. Run, Princess, go, now!"

"But I…What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! If you wanna live, I suggest you run! I'll find a way to get to you! You won't lose me I promise! Just go!" He thrust a letter into her hands.

"A letter?"

"Yeah. It's the very same letter you gave me. Just write. Even if it doesn't get to me, just write!"

"Alright, I will."

Kairi darted for the darkness behind her. Roxas intended to follow but it was too late; the portal had already closed.


	2. Worlds away

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

_**….Worlds away…**_

When Kairi opened her eyes she found herself lying on the ground in an unfamiliar town. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed. Twilight Town was behind her and so was everything she knew, everyone…So was he; Roxas….

It had begun on Sunset Hill; the meteor shower. Their reunion broke the moment the first star fell. That was when he'd told her to go. So she'd gone. But now, what was she going to do? Roxas was worlds away and Kairi wasn't even sure where she was. Kairi sat down on set of stairs and pulled out her sketch pad and a pen. She then began to sketch her surroundings.


	3. Reassurance

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

_**…Reassurance…**_

Roxas headed back down the hill, looking both solemn and wary.

"Hey, Roxas!" A female voice shouted, as they came running his way. It was Naminé with her white spaghetti-strapped dress blowing in the now wild wind. Her golden-blonde hair was in tangles and her aqua eyes appeared tearful.

"What's the matter?' Roxas asked her, taking her hand.

"Have you seen Sora?" She chocked. "He promised he'd protect me and he's gone."

"No I haven't, sorry Nami. What about Pence, Hayner and Olette? Where are they?" Roxas put his arms around her comfortingly.

"The Usual Spot, I think. But where's Kairi? Is she alright?"

"I sent her away."

Naminé blinked. "How?'

"To be perfectly honest with you, I'm not exactly sure. I'm **sure**, however, that she's fine and Sora too. He can take care of himself, Nami."

"I know. I guess I'm just worrying too much." She let go of him and, like a brother to a sister, Roxas squeezed her hand.

"Let's go. It'll be fine, I promise." He said, leading her away.


	4. Read between the lines

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

**…_.Read between the lines_**

_**Hidden memory…**_

**Dear Roxas,**

**I wish you could see the sky here.**

**It's beautiful, so full of stars.**

**According to a banner I saw the town's called Traverse Town.**

**It's nice here, don't get me wrong, but I miss Twilight Town.**

**I miss you.**

**How is everyone?**

**And everything?**

**Hunh, everything's probably just like it was before I came.**

**Who knows, they might even forget about me.**

**Just promise me you won't.**

**If this gets to you, write me back, okay?**

**Love, Kairi**

**P. S. I'm enclosing a sketch of the town. Tell me what you think.**

Kairi folded her letter and put it in a bottle. She then sent it through a waterway in a small underground cavern with a mural of a crescent moon. _It's from my dreams!_ She thought suddenly. _This place is from my dreams! Well, both our dreams…I hope he gets it. _She added, thinking of another old dream they'd both had. "He will," Kairi whispered aloud, in an attempt to reassure herself. "He'll get it. I know he will."

"Who'll get what?" A female voice said, from a stairwell behind her.

Kairi whipped around. She'd seen this girl before, in her dreams, but now the girls name seemed to escape her. "Do I know you?" She questioned, uncertainly.

The brown haired brown eyed girl grinned. "I'm Selphie. And you're Kairi." Selphie said, sweetly.

"Uh, yes. And, to answer your question, I'm hopping Roxas gets my letter." Kairi answered, a little shakily.

"Ah, the _Dream Boy_. That reminds me, someone's here looking for you."

"What?" Kairi asked, as Selphie led her away.


	5. Contact

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

_**…Contact…**_

**Dear Kairi,**

**You're right, that town sounds beautiful.**

**It seems so familiar….**

**I do wish I could be there with you, to experience it all.**

**Everyone's fine, except Nami.**

**Sora appears to have vanished.**

**If you find him, let me know so I can tell her.**

**Anyway…**

**That sketch is incredible.**

**You're getting better and better everyday.**

**Keep it up.**

**Love you, Princess.**

**Don't worry, you won't be forgotten.**

**Roxas**

"Are you sure that'll get to her?" Naminé asked, as she watched the bottle float away.

"I'm sure. I mean, her letter got to me." Roxas held up a folded piece of parchment.

Naminé took it and examined it carefully. "Should I do one too?"

"Hmm?"

"A Letter."

"Let me see what Kairi's response is first. Then I'll let you know"

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."


	6. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

_**…Recovery…**_

"Hey Kairi! You okay?"

"Sora!? I'm fine. But how did you-?"

"Luck." Sora said, giving her a friendly hug.

Sora wore a red jacket, a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He had semi-spiked, brown hair and midnight blue eyes. He was just as shocked to see her as she was to see him.

"Oh, wow! I can't believe this! I've gotta write to Roxas!" Kairi said, excitedly, breaking the embrace.

Sora looked confused. "Why?" He asked her.

"So he can tell Naminé that you're safe. She was worried about you. Why else?"

Sora gave a start. "Oh my gosh, Naminé! And I'd promised to protect her…Boy, what a lousy boyfriend I am." He sighed heavily.

Kairi smiled, reassuringly. "Don't worry. Everything'll be fine. I promise." She said, pulling out paper and a pen.

**Dear Roxas,**

**You won't believe it!**

**Guess who's here with me?**

**Sora!**

**So tell Naminé not to worry.**

**We'll find a way back to you two.**

**I promise.**

**Love, Kairi**


	7. Letter by letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

_**…Letter by letter**_

_**Unwritten emotions…**_

"_Incredible!_" Roxas breathed, staring at the lines of Kairi's very short letter.

"What is it?' Naminé posed, flopping down on the couch beside him in The Usual Spot.

"Read this line here. Don't worry its not anything _that bad_." He teased. "No seriously, you'll be happy to see what it says."

Naminé giggled and took the letter." He's there!" She breathed, delightedly.

"Yeah. See, I told you it wouldn't be a problem."

"Tell her thank you for me, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and he ruffled her hair as she left.

**Dear Kairi, **

**Naminé says 'thank you.'**

**I'm glad to see that Sora's safe and Nami's happy. **

**All we need now is to get the two of you back here. **

**We'll figure this out. **

**Don't stop writing me; it's the only way I can be near you. **

**Miss you, Princess.**

**Roxas**

**Dear Roxas,**

**Tell Nami its no problem. **

**No need to worry, he'll be safe in my hands. **

**And I promise I'll keep writing. **

**Dream of me okay? **

**Like before…**

**Maybe a wish like that can get me back in your arms. **

**Soon enough, I hope. **

**Love, Kairi**

"Another letter?' Sora asked, sounding almost envious.

Kairi glanced up. "Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no, nothing. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh?"

"The glazed eyes, I'm not Naminé."

"I know you're not. I've just been thinking about her that's all. I miss her."

"I know what you mean. I miss Roxas too. Here's what I'll do, I'll let her know when I write him next."

**Dear Kairi,**

**I do dream of you; always. **

**If a wish can come true once maybe it can happen again. **

**As to Sora, I know he's safe there. **

**But 'In your hands.' **

**Don't make me have to come after him.**

**Relax, I'm kidding. **

**I know there's nothing there. **

**Nami says 'Hi.' And that she misses him. **

**I think that's true for all of us. **

**Well I guess that's it for now.**

**Love you, Princess. **

**Roxas**

"What? You think you can't trust her with my boyfriend, is that it?" Naminé inquired, leaning over his shoulder.

"Eavesdropping much?" Roxas demanded of her sharply.

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, _do you?_"

"No, I trust her. You're worrying too much Nami. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Yeah. You're probably right."

**Dear Roxas, **

**Very funny. **

**Yeah, Sora misses her too. **

**No need to worry about him being here. **

**You know the only one I have feelings for is you. **

**Always and forever.**

**Kairi**

**P. S. I'm enclosing another picture. I hope you like it. **

**Dear Kairi, **

**I'm glad you're amused. **

**And no, I don't doubt your feelings. **

**That picture's breathtaking, by the way.**

**You capture things so well. **

**The both of us sitting under the stars, its perfect.**

**I can't wait to see more of them. **

**Hopping to hear from you soon. **

**Roxas**


	8. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

_**….Bittersweet…**_

"Sappy somewhat." Sora commented, laying a hand on Kairi's shoulder in slightly more than a friendly gesture.

Kairi took no notice. "He loves me, give him a break. Besides mine's no better. I'm a girl, so of course mine'll be sappy. I love him, what more can I say." She said, holding up a freshly written letter and somehow finding his gesture welcoming.

**Dear Roxas, **

**I'm glad you liked the sketch.**

**I'll see what I can do about sending more.**

**Love you. **

**Kairi **

"Even miles away she's sweet to you." Naminé stated, as she laid her head against Roxas's shoulder.

"What are you getting at, Nami?" He inquired of her.

"Nothing, just messing with you, that's all. We have to get them back…. Do you even know how you sent her away?"

Roxas sighed, as he put a comforting arm around her. "To be honest I don't think that was me. That portal just…appeared."

"So, you think someone else had a hand in it?"

"Yeah, but I haven't the slightest Idea who."

"Ask her in your next letter."

"Maybe. I don't know….that's not the kind of thing you wanna put in a letter….But I'll think about it."

"You sound like you're making a proposal." Naminé giggled.

"Very funny. I just don't wanna press the matter. She was terrified that night." Roxas responded.

"As were we all, I think." Naminé added.

"It'll be okay, Nami. Come on, smile, it'll be all right." _It'll be okay, Kairi. _Roxas thought, pulling out paper and a pen.

"_Just don't forget me." _Kairi's voice echoed in his head. _"Don't ever forget…"_

**Dear Kairi,**

**I'm sorry to have to bring this up, ****but...**

**Do you remember seeing anyone else on Sunset Hill the night of the Meteor shower?**

**It's just…that portal….**

**I'm pretty sure that **_**I **_**didn't make it. **

**You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. **

**I'm just trying to piece this together. **

**Roxas**

**Rear Roxas,**

**No, I'll answer you. **

**Whether I want to or not. **

**I agree that the portal wasn't made by you. **

**No offence, but you don't have that kind of power. **

**No seriously, as far as I could tell no one else was there. **

**I'll ask Selphie maybe she'll know.**

**Do you remember Selphie?**

**From the dreams…?**

**I'm sorry, that's all I can give you for now.**

**I hope that helps.**

**If only a little. **

**But I'll keep my eyes open. **

**I'll see what else I can do. **

**Love, Kairi**

**Dear Kairi, **

**Yes, I remember Selphie.**

**To be honest though, I don't really think ****she**** could've done it either. **

**I don't know. **

**I wish I did.**

**Well, let me know what she says when you ask her.**

**Roxas**

"So, does he remember me?" Selphie inquired, wonderingly, as they sat on a bed in the Second District's Hotel.

"Yes, he remembers you." Kairi answered calmly. Selphie clapped happily. "Selphie?"

"Yeah?"

Kairi took a deep breath and moved a shaking hand along the yellow flowered patterned bedspread as she said. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Kairi was very nervous now. For some reason, this whole matter was starting to creep her out. There was something… not right about it…Erie in fact. But she had to ask. "How Sora and I got here, do you know how that happened?"

Selphie sighed. "I didn't do it. But I know who did…"

Relaxed and reassured a little by Selphie's words Kairi rose and kicked the side of the bed. Sora, who had been lying there with his eyes closed, gave a start.

"_Oww!_ Hey! What?"

"Come on! We're finally gonna get some answers!" Kairi said, dragging him along.

"Forceful, I like it." Sora said, under his breath.

"_What _was that?" Apparently, she'd heard him.

"Nothing, nothing! Don't worry about it. Let's get going."


	9. Stare into the dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

_**…Stare into the dark….**_

"Ah, so you found her." A male voice stated abruptly.

Kairi suddenly gripped Sora's hand very tightly. She wasn't familiar with this boy. He had a fair length of silver hair and blue-green ocean eyes. _Who was he?_

"Riku, don't play games with me! You're the one who brought her here, didn't you?!" Selphie demanded.

_Riku…_Kairi thought, her nerves stating to jangle again. She knew that name; he'd been mentioned in a dream….

Riku grinned slyly. "You could say that. I mean, that portal's mine if that's what you're asking. I'll take it that's what you wanted to know?" He gestured carelessly at Kairi.

Kairi, on the other hand, wasn't paying attention. She was hurriedly scribbling a letter to Roxas.

**Dear Roxas**

**I know who brought me here, it was Riku.**

**He was mentioned in my-****our****-dreams. **

**At least, his name was. **

**Here, I'm enclosing a picture…**

_Wow not bad for sketching under pressure. _She thought, hastily finishing the drawing.

"That's your last letter to him, girl." Riku interjected. "Don't you see? I can't let you get back to him. Why else would I have brought**him** here?" He gestured at Sora.

Kairi, now utterly terrified, scribbled one final part of the letter.

**Roxas, help me! **

**Something's not right! **

**Please try to find a way to me! **

**Hurry Roxas! **

**Forever yours. **

**Love, Kairi **

When Kairi finished she glanced up at Riku. His words finally getting through to her, she said, though her voice shook "What do you mean? Wait a minute! You work for **Them**, don't you? Larxene and Axel!" She demanded of the boy, he just laughed.

"That's for you to decide. All the evidence is there, but I dare say, it doesn't point to me."

"What are you talking about? What lies are you feeding us!?" Sora demanded, raising his fist.

"_What lies?_ I'm telling the truth. Every piece of evidence I've examined points directly at her!"

"_Me?_ No it can't be! How? I order you to explain yourself!" Kairi snarled, hotly.

"She's spirited, excellent!" Riku remarked to Selphie, who grinned.

"Answer me!" Kairi screamed, making everyone present stare at her.

"Fine, fine." Riku chuckled, seeming to find great delight in her suspense. "As I say the evidence exists and it's pointing directly at you, Kairi. You're the enemy here, tearing two love lives apart."

"You liar!" She screamed.

"No my dear, I assure you every word I say is the truth. For, you're forgetting Roxas as we speak. And what of Naminé? Without Sora she'll be torn. And it's _all your fault_."

"No, not again. It can't be! I exist! He's real! Roxas. I love him. I…_No…!_" Kairi breathed, horrified.

Sora pulled her to him in what was _supposed to be _a comforting gesture. "It's okay." He said. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." Instead of being comforted by this and furious with Sora for the move he'd tried to make on her, Kairi ran.


	10. Lost and found

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

_**….Lost and found…**_

**Dear Kairi,**

**What do you mean 'something's not right'? **

**Tell me, Kairi! **

**Tell me what's wrong! **

**Roxas**

Roxas kept checking the shores everyday, but still there was no letter. Her letters had been coming less and less and lately, they hadn't been coming at all. It was like she'd just vanished; like she'd never existed.

"What's wrong?" Naminé inquired, leaning against him her head on his shoulder.

"Kairi. She hasn't responded in weeks."

Naminé stared at him blankly. "Who?"

Now it was Roxas's turn to stare. "What do you mean _who?_ You remember Kairi don't you? And Sora too!"

She shook her head. "No. I only know you, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. No one else."

"Wha?!" Roxas was astonished. _What's going on? _

_"I can't think of his face or his name, I feel awful about it."_

_"Are you sure you didn't make him up?" _

Kairi and Selphie's voices echoed around him. _What is this? Why am __**I **__the only one who remembers her? _Roxas thought, breaking from Naminé and running for Sunset Hill.


	11. Safe in my arms

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

_**…Safe in my arms…**_

**To The Boy I Can't Remember,**

Kairi began.

**I wanna remember you.**

**I wanna see your face.**

**Hear your voice.**

**Know your name. **

**I know you're important to me but I don't know why. **

**Please help me.**

**I beg you! **

**Tell me the things I long to know. **

**Help me remember. **

**Please.**

**Help me remember…**

**You.**

**Kairi**

As she sent the letter away another, slightly crumpled one, fell out of her pocket…

"_A letter?"_

"_Yeah. It's the very same letter you gave me. Just write. Even if it doesn't get to me, just write!" _

_What is this? A memory? _She thought, as it echoed around her. Kairi then unfolded the letter.

**Thinking of you wherever you are,**

**We pray for our sorrows to end**

**And hope that our hearts will blend**

**Now I will step forward to realize this wish**

**And who knows;**

**Starting a new journey may not be so hard**

**Or maybe it's already begun**

**There are many worlds**

**But they share the same sky**

**One sky-**

**One destiny**

**Kairi**

"_Roxas…_" She whispered, breathlessly, falling to her knees.

"_Kairi…_" He whispered back, running his fingers through her hair.

Kairi felt Roxas's arms enfold her and she opened her eyes. They were lying in the grass on Sunset Hill.

"Was that all just a dream?" She questioned, pushing herself closer.

Roxas kissed her cheek. "I don't know. Maybe. But then again, which parts were the dream?" He then pulled from his pocket, and her own, every single letter that either of them had written.

Kairi shuddered. "_Ehh, Mind Games._" She muttered.

Roxas pulled her to him again. "It's alright, Princess, its over. A memory. Just a memory."


	12. The die’s been cast

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful companies. The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea. well duh! Lol**

**A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please ****keep it to yourself****. Thank you.)**

**Letters to a Lover**

_**…The die's been cast**_

"I thought you said the _Mind Games _plan would work, _**Larxene!**_" Axel snarled, his whole nature, red hair and emerald eyes included, burning.

"Well **sorry** Axel, but they apparently have a stronger will than I'd anticipated." Larxene snapped back, her white-blonde hair and her forget-me-not blue eyes crackling. "_Maybe this is more than a two person job…_" She added, softly.

"You won't use me for this! Not again!" Riku shouted furiously, from where he was hanging, next to Selphie.

"_Oh, Relax!_ I don't need _**you **_**or** you're girlfriend anymore! Axel, untie them! Then, you two, _**out of my sight!**_"

"Why do I have to-?" Axel protested.

"**Just do it!**" She ordered.

Axel untied them and Riku and Selphie ran. He then turned back to Larxene. "What do you mean a _more than two person job?_"

"You'll see. I already have something in mind. But before that; a die's already been cast." She grinned, slyly. Axel, however, just stared.

Sora opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of The Usual Spot, Naminé leaning over him.

"You okay?' She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, where's Kairi?" He answered, groggily.

Naminé stared at him. "_What!?_" She was dumbfounded. _**What could this possibly mean?**_

**The End **


End file.
